One with the Force
by Lyn Harkeran
Summary: AU: Both Padme and Anakin are Jedi. Total AU of the Prequel events. Anakin/Padme fluff, romance, and friendship. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan feels are included as well. (Originally posted on Deviantart)


**~ First Meetings ~**

* * *

It was mid-winter and Coruscant was covered in snow as far as the eye could see. White flurries could be seen flickering in the air, as the world built up with the frosty cover. But somehow the busy capital still thrived. Countless lights could be seen, even against the raging snow storm, as well as the varying sounds of the flyers and personal transports that glided about the airways.

It was all so beautiful. Almost bordering on the ethereal; which was why Padme Amidala had always loved the winter months.

Currently, the seven-year-old stared out at the snow happily, her little hands pressed against the glass of the window she was looking out of. It was only her second year of living in Coruscant, but she had already come to enjoy the segregated weather that it boasted. When she wasn't studying or training, Padme would go out and tread through the eternal white. She enjoyed the muted crunch of her feet, and the way the cold refreshed her lungs after hours of being cooped up in the Temple.

Padme had always preferred being outside- but when she had come to train as a Jedi Padawan under Master Qui-Gon, she had been forced to stay inside more often than she would have liked.

In truth, Padme was still a Jedi Initiate- she wasn't old enough to be considered a Padawan yet. But when Master Qui-Gon Jinn had found her and brought her to the Temple, he had taken her under his wing. Being orphaned at the tender age of five, Padme had grown very attached to the soft spoken Jedi, and now two years later she considered him not only her teacher, but her father as well.

Before her parents had been taken from her, she had lived on Naboo. It had been a peaceful life, though after two years the memories had started to fade. Padme had asked Master Qui-Gon about it one day before their meditation together. He had gently taken her little hand in his own, his warm eyes regarding the child before he had answered. He had said that with time, only impressions of the past would remain and the pain would heal. He had said the journey would be a hard one, but well worth it. And Padme had believed him. Qui-Gon would never lie to her, so she trusted him explicitly. Even now, that he was gone.

Padme sighed dejectedly as she watched the darkened sun fade behind the winter clouds. The light never faded completely in the muted sky. She wished that her spirits matched it.

Master Qui-Gon had left almost a month ago at the request of the Galactic Republic and the Jedi Counsel, to answer a call in the Outer Rim Territories. There had been unrest ever since the Trade Federation's Blockade had been disbanded, and the Jedi had heeded the request for help. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had been two of many Jedi to leave, but their departure had been the hardest for Padme to bare.

No matter how much she meditated or studied, her worries continued to fester. So much so, that Master Yoda had pulled her aside earlier that day after her Force training.

"Fear for your Master, do not," had been his words of wisdom, as they walked together in the snowy courtyard. "You must train yourself to let go, of everything you wish not to lose."

"How can I do that?" Padme had no intention to disregard his teachings, but her mind was hazy with anxiety.

"Remember the Jedi Code, do you?"

"Yes. . ."

"Then recite, youngling."

". . . There is no emotion, there is _peace_. . . There is no ignorance, there is _knowledge_." With each word she felt stronger. The undeniable power behind the Code was more than a little inspiring. "There is no passion, there is _serenity_. There is no chaos, there is _harmony_. . . . _and . . . and. . ."_

"There is no death," Yoda substituted. "There is only the _Force_."

"I know the Code, Master," she had said quietly. "But how can I _not_ feel this way?"

"With time, know how to control your feelings, you will." He assured her with a strange laugh. "But until that time, patience you need."

Padme had been silent as Yoda patted her head and hobbled away. As always, his guidance was too profound for her- though she still pondered on it as she currently gazed out into the night.

Her heart wouldn't allow her to stay numb to her feelings. She was too anchored in her emotions to bury them, as was expected of the Jedi Learners. And as much as she hoped to please her Masters, she doubted that she would ever be able to change completely.

With a sigh, Padme slowly returned her brown eyes to the book she had been reading. It was getting late, but her mind was buzzing and she was wide awake. So she had opted to take refuge in one of the three libraries that the Temple housed; spending her evening studying to get her mind off of Qui-Gon and Obi.

She scanned each letter on the page with care, and forced her brain to focus. She absorbed all the details and immersed herself in the historical text on the Jedi Order and how it was formed. And time ran together. . . Until . . .

"Padme."

Her brown eyes lifted again, this time in dazed shock as the familiar voice reached her ears. As she regarded the one who had spoken, unshed tears filled the girl's orbs and she shot up from her seat. The text she had been reading dropped to the floor, as she scrambled over and launched herself at the towering figure. He caught her with relative ease, and lifted her up, as she embraced him and buried her face into his neck and long hair.

"Qui-Gon!" she nearly sobbed as he held her gently.

The Jedi Master had a cut running along his cheek that was still red, and he looked like he'd been without rest for days. But he was in one piece, and that was all that mattered.

"My . . . Someone is happy to see me," he teased softly, as he rubbed the seven-year old's back comfortingly.

"I-I thought," Padme began before she shuddered in trepidation. ". . . I _thought-_ "

She never finished, but somehow the Jedi knew what she was trying to say and shushed her soothingly. "I am here, child. And I have no intention of leaving you before your training is complete."

"You promise?" Padme pulled back to look at him, to see that his light eyes reflected his smile as he gazed upon her.

"I promise," he vowed, before she hugged him again, and he held her close.

Despite his ranking as a Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn had always been rather odd. Though he was a firm force user and had given his allegiance solely to the Order, his views were not exact. He honored the Jedi Code, but he also believed in emotion. He was unorthodox in his ways of teaching, and it was something that Padme couldn't have been more grateful for.

He had never told her to block out her feelings- only to curb them. And she did so now, as she laughed and placed a kiss to his cheek. When his facial hair tickled her, she giggled- and Qui-Gon joined her with a chuckle of his own.

"I missed you, Master," she admitted as he placed her back down on the ground and took her smaller hand in his own.

"And I you, little one," he returned peacefully.

". . . Is Obi okay?" She was scared to ask, but at his reassuring expression helped her heart calm down somewhat.

"Yes, Obi-Wan is well." Then he added gently. "But you can see that for yourself. . . Come now, Padme. There is someone that I wish for you to meet."

At the curious change of topic, Padme's delicate brow rose, but she made no protests as she followed Qui-Gon from the library and into the depths of the Temple.

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn led Padme for several minutes through the corridors of the Jedi Temple. And soon they stopped in one of the chambers that had no dedication. Some might have referred to it as a sitting room, though it was more often used for meditation and contemplation than anything else. Several chairs rested here and there, though for the most part it was barren. The floor shined in the dark of night, and the wall lights shone to display beautiful murals on the walls.

Padme had visited this room once or twice before, since she had come to live in the Temple. But her attention was diverted from her surroundings, as another Jedi rose from one of the chairs to face them.

The little girl gasped happily, as she recognized that steadfast figure who now came directly into the light.

In his month away Obi-Wan Kenobi had transformed. While his soft facial expression still remained, and his physical stature was relaxed- he was no longer the freshly made Jedi Knight. It was clear that he had experienced battle firsthand now, and that he was no longer an apprentice. He was poised and confident. Though as he spotted the happy youngling who waved at him, a smile rose to his lips.

Padme would have surely run over to hug him in that moment, if she hadn't spotted movement at the Jedi's side. She paused, as she watched another figure rise from the chair opposite to the one that Obi-Wan had been seated in.

It was a boy. Around her age, from the looks of it. With blonde-brown hair and blue eyes that were studying her in turn. He wore old and tattered clothing that was covered in dust and stained with what looked to be red sand. Though he seemed healthy enough, and stood firmly beside the Jedi Knight.

After a moment of letting her take it all in, Qui-Gon continued forward with Padme in tow. They stopped before Obi-Wan and his ward, before the eldest Master let go of the girl's hand.

Obi-Wan's eyes shined kindly as he addressed the little girl. "Greetings Padme."

"Master Obi-Wan," she replied shyly, as she glanced at the child standing opposite her.

"We'd like you to meet someone," Qui-Gon said as he gestured a hand to the boy. "Padme Amidala, this is Anakin Skywalker. Obi-Wan has decided to take him on as his Padawan, much as I have decided to do with you."

Padme's brown eyes grew wide at the revelation, though she dipped her head respectfully to her new peer.

Anakin looked at her strangely, as she bowed, as if he was unaccustomed to the form of greeting, before he fumbled to mimic the gesture. The girl couldn't help but smile as he mirrored her. It was reassuring to know that she wasn't the only one who'd been surprised that evening.

They both exchanged quiet hellos, before Obi-Wan spoke again.

"It is quite late Padme and Anakin hasn't slept in nearly two days. He will see the Counsel tomorrow for the final decision of his Training, but for now we would like him to stay with you. Is there still an empty cot in your dormitory?"

"Yes, Master Obi-Wan." Padme said with a nod.

All of the Younglings and Padawans slept in dormitories made for two. It was a simple way to accustom the Learners to the need of two: symbolic of the Master and Apprentice duo. But since she had come to the Temple only two years ago, she had yet to share a room with another learner.

"Will you allow him to stay by your side until it is time for us to collect him?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes," she said again, making both of the Jedi smile.

"Thank you, child," Qui-Gon thanked her.

Padme grinned at him, before she turned her focus to the boy. "It's alright, Master. I'll make sure he's comfortable! Follow me, Anakin!"

Then, without any further invitation or warning, the girl reached over and grabbed his hand. And as the two Jedi watched with amusement, she practically dragged him from the chamber. Though neither Qui-Gon nor Obi-Wan missed the expression of wonderment that passed across Anakin's face as he unabashedly stared at her, or the way that he looked down at their joined hands just before they drifted from the hall and out of sight.

* * *

It had been upwards of thirty minutes, and the two children were getting ready for bed. After leading him away from their Masters, Padme had taken Anakin to the bathing chamber and left him there to wash- before she had rushed away to find him some fresh clothes. She had found beige and brown robes, and had sightlessly opened the door and placed the garments there for him. Then she had closed the door again and waited.

Anakin had dressed swiftly and come back out, looking more refreshed than he had before. He had already been a pleasant looking boy, but with the help of good clothing and a clean visage, he was truly handsome.

Padme smiled at him. "It looks good!"

Anakin looked down at his apparel. "Really?"

"Definitely," she assured him before she held out her hand to him once more. "Now, if you're going to see the Counsel tomorrow, you have to get some sleep. Otherwise you'll be falling over while they're trying to talk to you."

Anakin looked somewhat horrified by the image, but he willingly placed his hand in hers again, though not without studying it for several long seconds.

As they walked through the stilled halls, Padme noted that his hand was rough and calloused within her own- which was quite strange for someone of his age. (He had claimed to be eight years old, when she had asked him.) It was almost as if he had done hard labor all his life. Though how he could have, she couldn't guess.

Padme stopped before one of the many doors lining a singular corridor, and opened it. As the door flung inwards, she turned around to Anakin and gestured for him to enter first.

"This is our room. I hope you like it, Anakin."

Anakin hesitantly entered with wide blue eyes, as he took in the room.

It was pure simplicity, with two cots, a dresser, and a window. There was no other furniture or belongings to be seen. But the look that spread across the boy's face was undeniably happy.

"This is where we get to _sleep_?"

"Uh-huh," Padme laughed as she turned on the light and closed the door securely behind them. "And this over here is your bed." She pointed to the cot on the left side of the room with her pointer finger.

Anakin walked over and sat down on the thin mattress, his eyes dancing with excitement as he marveled over how soft it was. He did this aloud, and Padme instantly lifted a delicate eyebrow.

"You think the bed is soft? Really?" There was no judgement, just curiosity.

"I've never felt anything so soft before!" He said happily, as his blonde-brown hair tousled about his somewhat youthful face, before adding. "Back on Tatooine I slept on the floor."

 _He slept on the floor?_ Padme thought in surprise, though she didn't mention it out loud.

"Tatooine?" she said instead. " Is that your home planet?"

"Yep. Mother and I lived in a small hut. . ." Anakin's expression drooped as he ashamedly admitted to her. "I was a slave. . ."

Padme's brow crinkled as it all clicked into place. His coarse hands, the haggard threadbare rags he had been wearing, and the red sand that had covered him like a second skin . . .

She moved over to sit on the bed with him, and immediately brought her small arm to rest across his shoulders. The action bewildered him, but the girl had no intention of letting him feel bad _or_ removing her arm.

"It's okay, Ani," she said calmly. "You're not a slave any more."

Anakin's eyes twinkled at the unexpected nickname, before he looked sad once again. "I might not be a slave anymore. But my mother is. . . Watto wouldn't let her go. . . no matter what price Qui-Gon offered to pay. . ."

Padme watched the first sign of tears rise in his eyes, before her grip tightened on his shoulders and she graced him a smile. "You don't have to worry, Ani." She comforted. "When you become a Jedi, like Master Obi-Wan, you can go back and free all the slaves- including your mother. Then you won't have to leave her ever again."

He looked at her with hope clouding his features. "You mean it?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "She won't be able to become a Jedi or anything. But I'm sure you could bring her back to Coruscant and she could find work. Qui-Gon often brings refugees back with him to work as cooks and cleaners for the Senate members. They get paid well and are free to do what they like, once they're done working. I'm sure your mother would find something wonderful if she came here."

As she had explained herself, the boy's face had brightened, until he was smiling too.

"Will you come with me to free her," he wanted to know as they openly beamed at each other.

"Of course! And after we save your mother, we can go back to Naboo."

"What's on Naboo?"

"It's where I lived before Master Qui-Gon found me. . . I want to go back and see if I have any family left."

"What happened to them?" Anakin regarded her intently.

"My parents and sisters were killed two years ago," she whispered. "My mother was the Queen of Naboo, and when the Trade Federation set up their blockade several years ago, they murdered most of the Government members before the Jedi could intervene."

". . . But you think that maybe some of your family is still alive?"

"I don't know," she said truthfully, shrugging. "But when I'm a Jedi I want to go back and see for myself."

Anakin was silent for a long moment before he hesitantly grabbed her hand and held it. "We'll save my mother and look for your family, Padme. . . I promise we _will_!"

It was the first time he had used her name, and the girl found herself beaming at him again. It was impossible to stay sad when he was staring at her with those bright blue eyes.

Since she had come to the Jedi Temple, Padme had felt rather alone- save for Qui-Gon and occasionally Obi-Wan's company. She had yet to connect with someone near her age. Never before had she fit in with her initiate peers. . . but somehow she felt a kindred spirit in Anakin Skywalker. The force was all around him, and it gave her peace of mind and soul. Never had she felt the Life-Source ebb so strongly within a person, and she was in awe of what the future could hold.

"Thank you, Ani," Padme said leaning forward to hug him, before they both climbed into their respective beds for the night. "Now get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow!"

* * *

The next morning, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi came to the children's door bright and early. But to their surprise, they found the two Younglings already wide awake. It appeared as though they had already eaten breakfast and had been talking for quite sometime. But they stopped as the two Jedi called upon Anakin to follow them.

It was time to meet the Counsel. They would test him and then they would decide his fate within the Force.

As Anakin rose to obey, Padme leapt up and surprised the Jedi Masters by flinging her arms around the boy in a parting embrace.

"You're meant to be here with me," she whispered in his ear, as he hugged her back. "I can feel it. . . May the Force be with you, Anakin."

Then she placed a quick kiss to his cheek for good luck, and stood back as they left the chamber.

For a time, they walked in silence before Obi-Wan looked at the boy with amusement. "So I see you and Padme are on good terms now."

Anakin nodded with a large grin. The men noted that it was the happiest the boy had looked since they'd left Tatooine.

"She's a Space Angel!" He stated. ". . . Just like in the stories I used to hear on back home. She's so kind and beautiful. She _must_ be an Angel!"

Qui-Gon raised a brow, as Obi-Wan chuckled. "I perhaps wouldn't go that far, young one. She is only human, after all. Like you."

"No," Anakin disagreed, as they stopped before the doors of the Jedi Counsel's Chamber. "She is so much more. . . So much more. . ."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ This was originally a commission for _**callsmehome** _ over on Deviantart who wanted a Star Wars AU where Padme was a Jedi with Anakin. I personally loved this idea and had a blast writing it, and figured I could share it over here too. ^^

I've wanted to write something for Star Wars for forever, and I finally got to characterize one of my favorite characters ever. If you couldn't guess from the text of the story above, I absolutely _adore_ Qui-Gon Jinn. In my opinion he was the best part of Phantom Menace. ^_^ So I added him in there for good measure!

 _ ******* _ This story is a complete AU of the Star Wars Prequels. Padme is a year younger than Anakin, her mother was the Queen of Naboo and she was orphaned during the Trade Federation Blockade and takeover of the planet. Also Qui-Gon never dies because of Darth Maul in this alternate universe I've created lol. And Obi-Wan is a bit older and has become a Jedi Knight/Master before the events of this tale. XDD (I know I took a billion liberties, but I couldn't help it.)

I hope you guys liked it! Please drop me a review with your thoughts! I'd love to hear everyone's opinions.

 _ **~Lyn**_


End file.
